


A Little Blue Box

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: who_contest, Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie has a slightly different reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Little Blue Box  
>  **Author:** angelus2hot  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jackie, Rose, The Doctor, Mickey  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 450  
>  **Warnings:** Set at the end of the episode World War Three.   
> **Summary:** Jackie has a slightly different reaction.  
>  **A/N:** Written for "box" them at who_contest

With her eyes wide and a shocked look on her face Jackie stared at her daughter. She still couldn’t believe it. Rose was leaving to go with some stranger in a little blue box. _What was wrong with that girl?_

“You have a proper home here.” It was all she could do not to grab onto Rose and hold her out of harms way. She didn’t know what it was; she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. But for some reason she didn’t trust this man her daughter called ‘The Doctor’. Maybe it had something to do with that box. “There’s no need for you to live in box, Rose.”

“It’s not a box, Mum. And I’m not just living in it. It’s...”

But before Rose could finish Jackie interrupted. “Of course it’s a box. I can see that. Anyone can. Just because you paint it blue doesn’t mean it’s not a little box. Now does it?”

The Doctor poked his head out of the Tardis’ door. “It’s bigger on the inside.” There was a flash of anger in his eyes. Apparently, he didn’t like anyone disparaging his Tardis.

Rose shook her head. “Not helpful, Doctor.”

“Sorry.” The word was muttered in such a way Rose had no doubt he wasn’t sorry at all.

“Go on then. Leave. See how you like it when there’s no room...” She ignored the harsh sound from the inside of the box and continued, “And you’re bumping into each other all the time. Or is that the plan, Doctor. Are you planning on seducing my daughter?”

A red blush crept up her cheeks. She was positive the Doctor had heard. Even though her heart was breaking at being the cause of her mother’s pain there was only so much embarrassment she could take. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Rose placed a quick kiss on her cheek and turned to run. Just before she shut the door she yelled, “I promise.” 

 

As the box disappeared from sight Jackie glared at the young man sitting silently on the nearby trashcan. “And you!”

“Me?” He was the picture of innocence. “What did I do?”

Her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders as she yelled at Mickey. “You let her go in that little box. How can that be safe?”

His mouth hung open. “How was I supposed to stop her if you couldn’t?”

Jackie narrowed her eyes. “You were her boyfriend. You should’ve known how.”

Mickey slumped back to where he had been sitting. “I’m not her boyfriend anymore. Didn’t you know?”

Without another word Jackie turned and walked off mumbling to herself about an ungrateful daughter going off in a little blue box.


End file.
